Bird
by okaerin
Summary: "Sebebas apapun seseorang, bukankah ia akan tetap terikat dengan norma-norma dan persepsi-persepsi yang tengah ada di masyarakat, bukan? Hal-hal yang sangat berkontradiksi dengan tata peraturan yang ada membuat kebebasan itu seolah di batasi."


[SongFic] Bird ─とり─

Title : Bird ─とり─

Author : Rin Tan

Genre : Romance, Angst, Shounen-Ai, Incest

Pairing : Asahina Natsume x Asahina Louis

Rating : Overall PG-15

Length : 1661 words

Current Mood : Badass(?) *ditabok*

Current Song : Yuuya Matsushita – Bird

Summary : "Sebebas apapun seseorang, bukankah ia akan tetap terikat dengan norma-norma dan persepsi-persepsi yang tengah ada di masyarakat, bukan? Hal-hal yang sangat berkontradiksi dengan tata peraturan yang ada membuat kebebasan itu seolah di batasi."

Disclaimer : Every Brothers Conflict Characters are mine All characters belong to Atsuko Kanase-sensei while this storyline belongs to me. Dare to do a plagiarism? You won't live to see another day. *is slapped* anyway, it's Louis-centric.

A/N : blah, it contains weird and so-yuck storyline. Just leave it once you feel so nauseous. Anyway, this one based on Yuuya Matsushita's song which is entitled as Bird. I'll try to make a TsubakixAzusa fanfic as soon as possible~

─とり─

"**The flowers, the trees and we are all sad  
Only heading towards the sky.  
Each time we look down, we notice,  
And then look up once again."**

Bunga-bunga, pepohonan, bahkan aku… semuanya merasakan kesedihan yang sama. Hanya bisa memandang langit dari bawah, tanpa bisa seujung kukupun menyentuhnya. Mungkin, kami semua memang sama. Hanya bisa bermimpi, walaupun hanya sedikit saja, untuk meraup cakrawala di atas sana. Tiap kali sang indra melihat ke bawah, barulah kami tersadar, bahwa itulah yang dinamakan mimpi. Sakit. Kalau boleh dibilang, bodoh, bahwa setelah itu dengan tatapan mata tak berdosa, kami kembali menengok sang tudung nirwana, bahkan dengan pandangan yang lebih intens. Maso? Aku tak keberatan dipanggil demikian. Toh, itu artinya, setiap manusia di bumi ini adalah sekumpulan masokis yang walaupun telah mendebum tanah dari ketinggian berapa ribu kakipun, akan tetap mendongak menikmati esensi hamparan biru yang, konon katanya, menenangkan bagaikan magis.

"**You looked sad while you were sleeping  
As if you're having a bad dream  
I am here, right beside you  
And I won't be going anywhere  
How do I live without you?"**

"Natsu-n… nii.." hampir aku menampik kepalamu yang sedang menempel di bahuku jika barang sedetik saja aku terlambat melihat wajahmu. Dia tertidur. Lelap? Mungkin. Atau mungkin tidak. Bagiku, wajahnya seakan diolesi oleh garis demi garis tinta kepahitan. Kesedihan tergambar dari raut muka wajahmu. Natsu-nii, apa yang sedang kau lihat dalam ranah mimpimu? Sebegitu menyakitkannya kah lukisan mimpi yang terpampang di matamu saat ini, sampai-sampai gigimu ikut menggertak, menggerutuk ngilu telingaku ini.

"L-Lou…" Kau memanggilku dengan ragu, masih dengan mata terpejam. Sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja, ada sedikit bubuhan bumbu kefrustasian ke dalam beratnya suaramu. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Apa yang kau lihat dalam mimpimu, _Nii_?

"Jangan pergi… ngh…" Melihatmu mengerang, meracau agar aku tidak pergi, kau pikir aku sanggup? Kuharap kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Aku tercekat.

Aku menyibak pelan bagian depan rambutmu, membiarkan keningmu sedikit terekspos oleh hangatnya sengat matahari pagi, "Aku tidak akan pergi ke manapun. Aku akan tetap disini… Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu? Tidak. Aku tidak bisa." Kubisikkan pelan kata-kata itu ke telinga kirimu. Sepelan mungkin, berusaha agar reka mimpimu tak terputus oleh irisan suaraku. Tidak, kau menggelinjang halus, membuat otakku segera berkontraksi sesaat dan mengomando tanganku untuk berhenti mencumbu rambutmu. Apa aku membangunkanmu, _Nii_?

"**Everyone look up to the sky  
Shielding their eyes while looking up  
Looking at the blue sky  
Searching while sighing****"**

Sengat matahari pagi menghantam lembut wajahku saat ini. Mataku tergoda untuk meliriknya. Silau. Benar-benar silau. Padahal musim panas baru saja berlalu. Mungkin menggunakan tanganku untuk menjadi pelindung akan lebih baik.

Langitnya benar-benar biru. Burung-burung kenari kecil terlihat menari-nari sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan bertengger di besarnya batang pohon yang ada di hadapanku, "_kumo ga.. nai kedo.. ne.. _hmm.."

"**Freedom and selfishness  
Interchange as I live  
In a night sky without stars  
My eyes wander because I can't find my destination"**

Malam itu… perasaan bebas dan keegoisan bergemelut memenuhi pikiranku. Di balkon kamarku, kau menyatakan semuanya. Meluapkan segalanya. Aku benci. Aku benci pada kenyataan bahwa aku benar-benar senang mendengar semua yang kau katakan. Malam tanpa setitikpun bintang menjadi saksi bisu, bagaimana tangisanku menderu, mencegahmu untuk berkata lebih jauh. Aku merasa bebas, karena pada akhirnya aku tahu kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Kau mengatakanku egois karena aku bersikukuh untuk tidak menjalin sebuah ikatan denganmu, "_boku-tachi.. kyoudai.._" hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu.

"_Dakara nanda_!? Kalau yang kau bicarakan adalah moral, etika, ataupun semacamnya, aku memang sudah tidak memilikinya sejak awal, Lou! Persetan dengan semua abstraksi gila tak berwujud itu!" Kau mencengkeram erat kedua pundakku, menjeratku untuk tidak kabur.

Aku tak punya destinasi hidup yang pasti saat itu. Yang kulakukan hanya mengalir dan tak mau melawan arus kehidupan. Aku hanya ingin berada di zona aman. Dan saat kau datang, menawariku untuk mencabut itu semua dari hidupku, walaupun berat, aku hanya bisa mengiyakannya.

"**There is nothing to be afraid  
That is only because there is nothing to protect  
Things of tomorrow and things in ten years  
Are things the present me fears  
I need huggin' my sweet heart"**

Awalnya, aku hanya menganggap itu semua bualan. Kau masih bercanda ria dengan teman-teman perempuanmu, membiarkanku bermain dengan Tsubaki dan Azusa di pangkuanku. Kau menjauh, sebisa mungkin membuatku tuli sesaat akan pembicaraanmu dengan perempuan itu. Saat itulah aku sadar, untuk apa aku takut kehilanganmu? Aku memang tidak mungkin memilikimu dari awal. Iya kan, _Nii_?

Kau berusaha menjelaskan segalanya, segala seluk beluk hubunganmu dengan gadis yang bahkan tak pernah terlukiskan sedikitpun bagaimana garis wajahnya di pikiranku. Dan berakhir dengan aku yang percaya sepenuhnya padamu.

Ya, ternyata aku salah. Tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan. Bukan karena 'kau bukan milikku'. Tetapi karena 'kau memang milikku'. Aku tak perlu melindungimu dan mengekangmu. Karena, walaupun nantinya kau akan tersesat, kau pasti akan tetap mengikuti remahan roti yang sepanjang perjalanan tadi telah kau jatuhkan dan kembali menemuiku.

Yang ditakuti oleh diriku yang sekarang hanyalah apa yang akan terjadi besok dan sepuluh tahun ke depan. Itu yang kukatakan padamu. Dan tiap kali aku mengatakannya, kau, tanpa ragu, akan langsung mendekapku dengan erat. Menghantam halus bibirku dengan bibirmu, tak membiarkanku untuk terdepresiasi lebih jauh. Dan kau selalu melakukan hal yang sama setiap kali aku merasakan hal itu.

"**Everyone cries towards the sky,  
Lets hold out hands as dreams are found  
The blue sky I see anytime  
I protect it forever"**

Hari itu di taman kota, kau menggiringku untuk duduk di singgasana tempat biasa kita duduk, kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk menyebutnya begitu. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku. Aku hanya bisa memandangi manik violetmu dalam, membuat bulir demi bulir air mata di pelupuk mataku jatuh dengan derasnya. Saat itu kau dan aku duduk memakan _green tea soft cream_ berdua di 'singgasana' sambil membiarkan tanganku dan tanganmu saling tertaut. Dua lelaki memakan _soft cream _sambil berpegangan tangan, aku jadi begitu penasaran, bagaimana reaksi orang-orang yang melihat kelakuan kita saat itu. Tapi nyatanya aku tak peduli. Toh, aku sudah menemukan langitku sendiri. Dan aku berjanji akan melindungi langit itu, selamanya.

"**Because of being able to spread out and fly freely  
I don't yearn it anymore  
Nobody really has freedom,  
that is not what "freedom" is.  
It's just that the sky has no boundaries" **

Aku memiliki langitku sekarang. Tempat aku bisa merentangkan sayapku dan terbang dengan amat bebasnya. Memang, aku merasa bahwa aku bisa terbang dengan bebas. Tapi.. apakah hal itu pantas untuk disebut dengan kebebasan? Tidak. Kurasa tidak bisa. Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang namanya 'kebebasan'. Sebebas apapun seseorang, tentu ia akan tetap terikat dengan norma-norma dan persepsi-persepsi yang tengah ada di masyarakat, bukan? Hal-hal yang sangat berkontradiksi dengan tata peraturan yang ada membuat kebebasan itu seolah dibatasi. Bahkan langit yang ada di hadapanku ini. Ya, mencintai Natsu-nii, langitku, tidak akan pernah membuatku bebas. Ia hanyalah langit yang tak memiliki batas. Bukan langit yang bebas. Bahkan langit pun pasti memiliki hukum alamnya sendiri, kan?

"**In the sky called "you", where only I am locked up.  
I'm not going anywhere,  
So please don't go anywhere either."**

"Nghh.. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Kau menggeliatkan badanmu, menguap, dan mengusap matamu dengan polosnya.

"Satu jam.. mungkin.. tidurmu.. nyenyak, Natsu-nii?"

"Hmm.."

"_Etto_.. Natsu-nii.. kau.. mimpi buruk?"

Bisa kulihat rona wajahmu memerah. Manik violetmu membulat sempurna, membuatku seolah tertelan di dalamnya.

"A-aku…"

"Hmm?"

"A-aku.. bermimpi kalau kau membenciku dan ingin pergi meninggalkanku." Kau mencoba menutup wajah dengan sebelah tanganmu. _Kawaii, da yo ne_?

Melihatmu yang bersemu merah, aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan kekehan kecil. Kau yang mendengarku terkekeh kecil semakin tertunduk. Apa aku menyakitimu? Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya menganggap bahwa kau sangat lucu. Sekarang, apa yang harus kukatakan, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, jadi.."

"..Jadi?" Kau memandangiku dengan tatapan sedemikian intens. Tatapan seolah kau menginginkan sesuatu dan enggan mengucapkannya. Seolah suaramu tercekat dan saking sakitnya, matamu tak bisa lagi memuntahkan zat ekskresinya yang sudah terkuras habis.

"Jadi.. jangan pernah.. sekalipun.. Natsu-nii.. meninggalkanku.."

"**All people are in the sky  
Inside the cage that is called "freedom"  
Having only you is alright  
Amongst this sky, I don't need wings anymore"**

Aku bisa melihat perubahan pada ekspresi wajahmu. Semu merah masih menyelimuti kedua pipimu dengan indahnya. Kau tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan pergi ke manapun. Kalaupun aku pergi, aku akan mengajakmu untuk ikut denganku, Lou."

Kata-katamu memang selalu manis. Dan hangat, tentunya. Aku hanya bisa membalas perkataanmu itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Ya, aku bisa melihatnya sekarang. Semua orang tengah berada di langit, terjebak dalam sebuah sangkar. Moralitas, etika, dan norma menjadi hukum yang tak mengizinkanmu untuk keluar dari sangkar bernama 'kebebasan'. Dan hanya dengan memilikimu saja, adalah suatu hal yang teramat cukup bagiku. Ya, kini, saat berada di naungan langit ini, aku tak membutuhkan sayap untuk terbang kembali. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu, Natsu-nii.

- END -

Gyaaa owattaaaa~ setelah buntu dan males, akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan 1 draft. At least selesai 1 aja udah seneng =_= btw, itu pas bagiannya Louis ngomong, sengaja dibikin banyak titik2nya, soalnya Louis kalo ngomong emang patah2(?) *maksudnya setiap kata ada benggangnya(?)* *apasih* yasudahlah, abaikan saja ff aneh ini =_=


End file.
